The disclosure generally relates to a network access device and, more particularly, to the network access device with the remote wake-up mechanism.
Nowadays, electronic devices usually adopt the power saving mechanism to reduce the power consumption in the idle mode or in the light load mode. Moreover, some electronic devices also utilize the remote wake-up mechanism in combination of the power saving mechanism. Thus, the electronic device in the power-saving mode may therefore be waked up by some specific types of packets transmitted by other devices and enter the normal operation mode.
In some applications, the electronic device may be waked up when receiving a “magic packet” or when a field of a packet matches a specific pattern. For example, a magic packet may be defined as a packet whose payload comprises six bytes of FF (in hexadecimal) followed by sixteen repetitions of the MAC address of the electronic device. In other applications, the operation system may also define some specific patterns. The network access device of the electronic device compares a predetermined field of the received packet with the specific patterns to determine whether the electronic device should be waked up.
Moreover, as the widespread use of the wireless devices, the wireless communication channel is crowded with a variety of wireless signals. If the wireless electronic device still adopts the traditional wake-up mechanism of comparing the content of a single packet, the wireless electronic device may be mistakenly waked up (also known as the false alarm). For example, a wireless electronic device may receive signals from the associated access point (AP) and other unassociated APs at the same time. The wireless electronic device should only respond to the wake-up request transmitted from the associated AP but not respond to the wake-up request transmitted from the unassociated APs. When the wireless electronic device still adopts the traditional wake-up mechanism, the wireless electronic device may be constantly waked by the false alarms. The power consumption therefore may not be effectively reduced.